dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuntilanak
|Voice Sample = |Name = Kuntilanak}} Kuntilanak, more commonly known as Pontianak, is a pregnant ghost encountered near the entrance gate in the abandoned town during the night time. Background In Indonesian mythology, the Kuntilanak (or another term: Pontianak) are said to be the spirits of women who died while pregnant. Stories about Kuntilanak first emerged from myths and folktales popular in Kalimantan (Borneo). It is one of the more famous pieces of folklore in Indonesia, which caused the existence of a city in Kalimantan to be named after these malicious spirits, which was a ghosts' nest until Syarif Abdurrahman and his army fought and extruded ghosts who attacked his group by shooting cannon balls. In folklore, A Kuntilanak usually arises at full moon and announces her presence through high-pitched laughter. If the laughter is soft, it means that the Kuntilanak is close, and if it is loud, then she must be far. Some people believe that if ones hears a dog howling at night, that means the Kuntilanak is far, but if a dog is whining, that means the Kuntilanak is nearby. However, her presence can sometimes be detected a nice floral fragrance identifiable as that of tropical flowers called frangipani, followed by an awful stench afterward (resembling to that of a decaying body). A Kuntilanak kills her victims by digging into their stomach with her sharp fingernails and devouring their organs. In some cases where the Kuntilanak desires revenge against a male individual, the beast rips out the body organs with her hands. It is said that if one has his or eyes open when a Kuntilanak is near, she will suck them out of the victim's head. Kuntilanak locates her victims by sniffing out the hanging laundry outside. For this reason, some Malaysians refuse to leave any piece of clothing outside of their house overnight. The Kuntilanak is associated with banana trees, and her spirit is said to reside in them during the day. Sharp tools like scissors, knives, butcher knives, and nails are considered as a Kuntilanak repellent. Some folktales add that when a man stabs a nail into a Kuntilanak’s head, she could turn into a very beautiful woman and be his faithful wife. The Indonesian Kuntilanak is similar to that of the Malaysian Kuntilanak, but commonly takes the form of a bird and sucks the blood of virgins and young women. The bird, which makes a "ke-ke-ke" sound as it flies, may be sent through some black magic to make a woman fell sick, the characteristic symptom is vaginal bleeding. In her female form, when a man approaches her, she suddenly turns and reveals that her back is hollow, but this apparition is more specifically referred to Sundel Bolong. Game Act 0 - Prologue The Kuntilanak is first encountered in Act 0 after Linda tries to approach Ira. She terrorizes her until Linda figures out to get rid of her temporarily. After Linda turns her back to Ira when she is facing the corner, Ira morphs into a Kuntilanak which sends Linda to Limbo. After receiving the key from Ira, If the player returns to the house where the game started, the Kuntilanak will be inside the house. However, it is up to the player whether to return to face her again. Act 1 She is encountered at the entrance gate of the abandoned town during night time (before Linda enters the school). She is shown settled on top of the town's sign, and swings her body as if sitting on a rocking chair. She will furiously attack Linda until defeated. ''KOTD'' She is encountered randomly in Room 101. She will make a jump scare if Linda doesn't find the child in time. Strategy Kuntilanak can often be seen through the camera and rarely not be seen by the normal eyes alone. Walking away for a few monets will cause her to teleport somewhere else. The best way to defeat her is to keep the phone up and spin around until the player spots her. When she gets close enough and the phone starts to glitch, take a picture. Repeat the process. Trivia *During the battle with the Kuntilanak, she becomes more aggressive and starts to cackle maniacally, and later on, starts shrieking while holding her stomach. *Kuntilanaks are believed to be the entities who are responsible of the death of the Principal's child (the Principal who later becomes the Scissor Phantom when he's deceased). *In the demo, if the player gets thrown into limbo for the third time, the player could find a huge woman figure blocking the way, which is believed to be the Kuntilanak spirit. *In Keepers of the Dark, Kuntilanak's cackling is different. Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:Act I Ghosts Category:KOTD Ghosts